


Mute

by slasherbastard



Series: House of Wax (2005) [1]
Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Bo Sinclair - Freeform, Complete, Kidnapping, Mute Reader, Muteness, Other, Safe For Work, Slasher, bo sinclair is an asshole, headcannon, reader - Freeform, selective mutism, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard
Summary: The reader has selective mutism
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Bo Sinclair/Original Female Character(s), Bo Sinclair/Original Male Character(s), Bo Sinclair/You
Series: House of Wax (2005) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128392
Kudos: 10





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve dealt with selective mutism in the past (and a bit nowadays but not as bad) so I wanted to write about something that I can personally relate to. Just wanted to add that before someone attacks me for writing about something I “haven’t experienced”

  * Your car broke down, perfect
  * Your phone wasn’t picking up any signals, even better
  * So you decided to start walking, hoping to find someone, instead you found what looked to be an abandoned town
  * Long story short, Bo kidnapped you a short while after you showed up in Ambrose
  * Depending on the situation, sometimes you could happily talk to strangers and sometimes you couldn’t
  * This was one of those “couldn’t” situations - come on, the guy is holding you hostage in a ghost town and he’s a bit of an asshole
  * When he found out you didn’t talk, he instantly thought of his brother Vincent
  * Growing up with a mute brother didn’t completely prepare him for this but it did give him a bit of an idea of what he was in for
  * Bo is an asshole so he probably teased you a lot for not talking
  * You tried to make things easier by writing it down on paper but Bo somehow found a way to complain about it
  * He tried to be understanding about your selective mutism but there were times where he couldn’t handle it
  * “Well shit, Y/N, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong!”
  * “Just talk, it’s not that fucking hard”
  * It made you feel like shit, you wanted to scream at Bo but you just couldn’t
  * So instead you’d storm off to bed, holding back tears
  * There were times where you wanted to talk but struggled to get his attention
  * Even times when you tried to talk but every time you opened your mouth nothing would come out
  * One night after dinner you didn’t know what came over you but as you handed Bo your dirty plate and utensils, you barely muttered a quiet “thank you” before trying to escape upstairs to take a shower
  * You were proud of yourself, but at the same time you were praying that he didn’t hear it, you felt like an idiot
  * It took Bo a few seconds to fully register what’d just happened
  * And when he realised it
  * Holy. Shit. Y/N just talked
  * He quickly dropped the plate into the sink - broke it? Probably - and grabbed you
  * Bo tried not to show it but he was really excited to finally be hearing your voice, he even felt honoured
  * “Well I’ll be damned, you’ve got a pretty sexy voice”
  * You tried to hide your reddening face, it only caused him to laugh
  * This isn’t something that can be cured overnight so it does take a lot of patience and easing up
  * Soon you’ll be laughing with Bo, arguing with him, having late night conversations, maybe even getting into your past more - if you’re comfortable enough
  * It’s baby steps, but it’s better than nothing




End file.
